Arizona's First Halloween Party
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki helps Arizona have the best halloween he's ever had in his life and makes it an awesome moment. Enjoy!
1. Prepping for Halloween

I decided to make a Halloween fic before this month is over and I felt that this is the right time. Musaki helps Arizona experience the best Halloween experience for the first time. Would it help? That's where this comes in.

* * *

><p>Arizona's First Halloween Party<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Prepping for Halloween

October 29th, only two more days until Halloween comes forth in the Valley of Peace and everyone there is getting into the Halloween spirit, looking forward to the actual holiday. It's only natural that one place in the Valley is looking forward to it most of all-the Jade Palace.

The kung-fu masters made the entire palace look festive for the occasion and Po became more excited about the holiday as well. Tigress sees the panda's utter hyper happiness for the whole thing and all she could do is roll her eyes, let out a chuckle and said, "You surprise me, Po."

Po chuckled and said, "Sorry. It's just that halloween is my favorite time of year! Well, that and Christmas."

"Why do you like halloween so much?"

"I love everything about it, especially the candy."

Po sighs in a ridiculously manner about that thought and he went on to say, "Candy is so cool...especially when I used to go out trick-or-treating."

Tigress seemed confused about this and asked, "What's so special about trick or treating?"

Po gasped in shock as he heard that Tigress didn't know what's the deal with that and he asked, "Are you serious? The hardcore doesn't know trick-or-treating? You go around in costume at night, head to every house, say 'trick or treat' and they give you candy. That's the awesomeness of halloween!"

"I see."

Po widened his eyes thinking that Tigress has never done any trick-or-treating before and he said, "I still do it."

"The Dragon Warrior...still trick or treats?" asked Tigress, in shock.

Po was silent about that knowing that an adult panda would still do a kids' thing and he said, innocently, "No..."

She chuckled and said, "Let's put these decorations up in there."

"Okay."

In the Sacred peach Tree, Musaki was very eager to be in the Halloween spirit and he looks over at the entire valley, looking like they're ready for the holiday and he reminsces his first time after being adopted with the Five that he was able to have some fun on Halloween.

"Hey, Musaki. What's up?"

He turns around and sees Arizona coming behind the tree and he chuckled and said, "Just looking at the entire valley getting ready for Halloween."

Arizona stared at Musaki and he asked, "Halloween?"

"Yeah. Don't you celebrate Halloween?"

Arizona stayed silent about this and he answered, "Never."

Musaki was surprised to hear that Arizona has never celebrated Halloween before and he asked, "Never?"

"Locked away in Dai Ling's clutches, remember? He used to tell me that I look scary and ugly enough for Halloween every year and he would never let me out of the tower. Almost everyone celebrated it and I would always see all the people having fun while I was stuck there."

"So...what do you do then?" asked Musaki.

"Live in my misery."

Musaki felt sad that Arizona has never been able to experience Halloween before, but he wasn't surprised about missing out because he used to miss it at the orphanage during his grieving moment. He looks at a very depressed Arizona and asked, "What if I told you that now is the time?"

"I don't know, Musaki. I mean...I'm 17 now and it might be too late."

"Dude, it's never too late. Well...for trick-or-treating, but there's plenty of fun as well."

"I guess."

Arizona walks out and Musaki kept thinking about how can he help him get into Halloween and with that in mind, he called the Five, Po and Shifu at the Hall of Warriors and explained everything to them.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"He's never celebrated Halloween before?" Po shrieked.

"Yup. Ever since he was in Dai Ling's clutches, he's never been allowed to have fun. We seriously have got to do something."

"Don't worry, Musaki. We'll make sure he celebrates it with us!" Tigress exclaimed, with fury.

Mantis rolled his eyes and said, "I don't think beating the crap out of him would help."

"So...what do we do now?" asked Viper.

Musaki began to think of something and then, an idea hit him in the head like a million bricks and finds a way to convince Arizona to celebrate halloween. He turned to the others and asked, "Is the Halloween party still held at that big palace at the other side of the Valley?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Shifu.

"How about we talk Arizona into going with us and see what we can do to make sure he has fun?"

"That's a great idea!"

Then, they see Kazuo, Shing and Ruiz coming in the building too and they were eager with that idea and they want in on the action too. Crane asked, "Have you guys ever celebrated halloween before?"

"No." they all said, in unison.

"But me and Shing love Halloween, even though we don't celebrate it, but we want to anyway." Kazuo explained.

Shing looked at Kazuo and he let out an amused chuckle and said, "Count us in."

Zeke comes in with a heavy amount of bags filled with costumes and he sets them down on the table and then he took a minute to catch his breath and he said, "Here's the costumes you wanted for the party."

"Excellent, Zeke. What took you so long?" asked Shifu.

"The stairs."

Po groans heavily and said, "The stairs are the worst when it comes to carrying stuff."

"That and your weight." Musaki added.

Zeke laughed at the comment and pounded on Musaki's fist while Po laughs sarcastically at that joke and said, "You think you're so funny."

Then, Musaki notices parts of Po's butt crack is showing and he said, "Not as funny as almost seeing a half full moon."

Suddenly, Po notices that his shorts are sagging, exposing half of his butt and he yanks it up quickly, leaving an embarassing blush and everyone else kinda figured that one out already.

Monkey went over to Musaki with a snicker and he said, "Good one, Saki."

"Looks like the Halloween decorations are put up nicely. By tomorrow, we'll get ready for the Halloween festival." Shifu added.

"Yes, master." they all said.

As they dispersed, all Musaki could do is think about helping Arizona find a way to have some fun and experience something he never did before.

* * *

><p>Will Musaki help Arizona? This will be very interesting!<p> 


	2. Musaki's Persuasion

Starts off heartfelt and ends with humor. Musaki finally convinces Arizona to go to the Halloween party and this will be cool!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Musaki's Persuasion<p>

The next day comes and Musaki was looking up to watch the sunrise on top of the roof and he was thinking of many ways to let Arizona have some fun at Halloween for the first time and he just felt like he needs something to do to prevent himself from missing out from this experience.

He looks up at the orange sky and thinks about what would his parents say in that situation and he just closed his eyes and whispered, "Mom, dad...I need some wisdom. How can I help my friend have some fun even though he misses out on anything every year?"

Only silence is the only thing he can hear, but he can hear their voices in his heart and he closed his eyes and thought about what they could say to help.

'Xing-Fu...just help him in anyway you can.' his father said.

'Make sure that he has loads of fun and maybe your friend will be able to have a good time that he'll experience the same thing every year.' his mother added.

With those thoughts coming in, he opened his eyes, looked at up the sky and lets out a smile. He then looks down and sees Arizona walking through the Sacred Hall of Warriors and he just got down on the ground, alarming Arizona in a combative stance.

When he sees that it's Musaki, he takes a sigh of relief and he said, "You kinda scared me."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Sorry, dude. I was just...looking at the sunrise on the roof."

Arizona looks up and asked, "On the roof? Seriously?"

Musaki nodded his head and Arizona rolled his eyes a little bit and he asked, "So...one day until Halloween comes. You know, I felt the same way when I first got adopted and I never had a Halloween before. They kinda helped me to sorta...experience it for the first time, maybe have some fun and it worked, I guess. Since then, I was totally excited about it and I never would've gotten the chance if Po, Shifu and the Five hadn't have helped me when they did."

Arizona stared at him after hearing his story about his first Halloween and he could relate the same way, but different. He then asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Musaki looked at him with a smile and said, "Because...I want to help you. I know you told me that you've never celebrated it before and with this halloween party tonight...maybe you'd...like to come with us. It could be fun."

Arizona didn't know what to make of it, but he could see that Musaki is helping him out in any way possible and he doesn't want to miss out on another celebration again and he wants to have some fun for the first time and he let out a deep sigh and he said, "Of course. I've been missing out one too many times before and I seriously want to have some fun for once."

With that, Musaki let out a smile and said, "That's what I need to hear."

Later on, Arizona sees a costume on his bed and he sees his costume is red cape and black shirt with a plastic samurai sword. He picks it up and tries it on and when he looked in the mirror, he sees himself looking some much different and he tries to do his best warrior pose with the sword.

He chuckled softly and said, "I could get used to this."

Minutes later, Arizona went down the hallway and he sees Musaki walking by with a blue and green Japanese robe with a straw hat and he chuckled softly and said, "Looking good."

"You too." Musaki added.

Then, Kazuo, Shing, Ruiz and Zeke came out with several different costumes-Kazuo; a peasant, Shing; a monster, Ruiz; a king and Zeke: a prince-looking really spiffy for their attire. Zeke looked at Musaki's costume and said, "You look like you just came out of Japan."

Musaki sighs amused-like and said, "Our origins are from Japan, you know."

Zeke nooded his head and said, "That's true."

Kazuo notices Arizona's samurai warrior costume and he told him, "I bet the girls will be all over you with that costume."

Arizona chuckled embarassedly and replied, "Don't know about that, but thanks anyway."

Later on, Shifu walked in the hallway and he sees them with so many costumes and his costume was a black and red wizard with a sorcerer's hat and he said, "Students, who will be my apprentice?"

Musaki chuckled softly as he saw Shifu's costume and he said, "Wow. That looks awesome."

"Why thank you, Musaki. One of the costumes Zeke bought really fit me well. Of course, I look like I'm ready to train students in the art of wizardry."

"Even I want to be your apprentice." Shing added.

Suddenly; the Five came in different costumes; Viper; an angel, Crane; a werewolf, Monkey; a court jester, Mantis; a zombie and Tigress; a Japanese geisha. Musaki was a little weirded out with the geisha costume and he said, "My dad hails from Japan and I don't think that's how geisha girls wear."

Tigress scoffs at him and said, "You obviously don't know Japanese culture."

"I know the fact that you don't look the part."

Viper came to Musaki and she asked, "What do you think of my angel costume?"

Musaki was immediately falling for her costume and he told her, "You look like an angel to me. A very pretty, cute beautiful angel."

Viper giggled and said, "Thank you."

Ruiz scoffs and said, "Kiss-off."

And then, Po comes out with a mummy costume with bandages wrapped around his body, walking and moaning like a mummy attempting to scare them. As they heard that fake moaning sound, Tigress was the first one to notice it and hearing his stomach rumble as well.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Shifu.

"I am a mummy." Po answered, imitating a mummy.

Musaki mocked the same tone and said, "You sound like an idiot."

Po glared at Musaki with that comment and he said, "Hey, I'm trying to play the part."

"I don't think mummies could hear someone's stomach growling and their bellies don't jiggle." Monkey said.

Musaki exclaimed and started laughing at that comment and they high-fived each other as well. All Po could do was just scoff and roll his eyes at them and they all went out of the hallway to get themselves ready, leaving Po and Tigress looking at each other's costumes and he said, "You look good."

Tigress chuckled and said, "So do you."

"Tomorrow, I'll take ya trick-or-treating."

"I'm kinda too old for that."

Po smiled and said, "Hey, gotta enjoy this experience one day. You don't know what you're missing."

She smiled and said, "Just this once, I'll do it."

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>Next chapter...THE PARTY!<p> 


	3. Halloween Party

And here is is: the Halloween party! Will Arizona have fun? Let's see...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Halloween Party<p>

Later on, everyone was ready for the halloween party and Arizona seemed a little nervous about this and Musaki immediately noticed it by the look in his eyes and that he was breathing sharply. All he could do is just look at him, give him a smile and told him, "I promise you it'll be the best fun you'll have in a long time."

Arizona scratched his hair and he asked nervously, "You promise?"

"Yeah."

Arizona took a deep breath, let out a big exhale and is trying not to let nerves get in the way of having fun and he said, "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

Shifu went in front of his students and he told them, "Students, let us have a great time on this halloween eve at the Masoka Palace. My old friend, Masi Yu is hosting this and it will be the best parties we've ever had. So all of you, have a good time and make sure that no one comes back with pee on their pants after seeing a bunch of scary costumes."

All eyes were turned to Po, simply because that was his most stupidest mistake and Po stared at them with an embarassing look on his face and he covered his face with some of the bandage wraps to prevent further humiliation.

Shifu scoffs for a minute and he said, "With that said, let's get going."

They immediately stepped out of the steps of the palace and when they came down, they took a minute to look around and actually see the entire valley decorated for Halloween and all of them were astonished and had their breaths taken by the beautiful sight.

Po was enthralled when he saw his dad's noodle shop assembled for Halloween as well with orange lanterns, pumpkins and also a poster of Po in a samurai costume.

Po looked at it and he started laughing in excitement and said, "That is awesome!"

Arizona looked at that poster and thought that it was like the same samurai costume, but the difference was that his was thin and Po's is wide and Arizona's costume was red and Po's was green and blue. He chuckled softly and figured that this is the kind of artwork that he could see himself in.

As they went along for the journey, Musaki was a little eager to see what this palace is like. He then asked Shifu, "So..what's it like in that palace?"

Shifu chuckled slightly and told Musaki, "I used to go there a few times when I was younger. Masi and I would often have adventures because the place was enormously huge and his parents were rulers of that same place. Now that his parents have passed, he's now the ruler of the kingdom, which makes me curious to know what it may look like after only 35 years."

Musaki widened his eyes at that and he asked, in a surprising manner, "35 years?"

"Yes. 35 years."

"That's a long time ago."

"Yes. They would always throw parties around there too. Some of those were really elegant and just perfect all around where some of the best aspiring kung-fu masters go whenever they have festivals and things like that."

"Whoa-hoa, Shifu. Quite the party boy, huh?" asked Po with a smirk.

Shifu glared at him with a look like, 'Shut up before I punch your butt to kingdom come' and told him, "Used to be in my younger years. Don't get it twisted, panda."

"I mean..don't you think being away from parties is a little too...I don't know...boring?"

Shifu chuckled and said, "I just don't have time for these things...almost."

"So...what are you gonna do for trick-or-treating?" asked Ruiz.

Po turned to Ruiz and replied, "I'm gonna hang around the kids for a while and see if the houses have any candy."

Mantis hopped on Po's shoulder and said, "You have a way with trick-or-treating, huh?"

"Oh yeah. The sight and taste of candy puts my sweet tooth to awesomeness overdrive."

Mantis chirped two times and then he got back on Monkey's shoulder and told him, "Let's hope that there might be room for your sugar belly."

Musaki started snickering at Mantis' comment and then started laughing softly because it was so funny for him.

"Good one, Mantis. Sugar belly..." Musaki added, laughing.

25 minutes later...

They went into this small village and by their eyes, they saw it...Masoka Palace. The look at that village is 10 times the size of the Jade Palace and everyone's jaw except for Shifu's dropped instantly. Musaki and Arizona took a gander at that and said, "Whoa..."

"'Whoa' is an understatement, you guys. Po added.

"So, this is it, master?" asked Tigress, astonishedly.

"Yes it is." Shifu replied.

"It's as big as a house! How can you not be surprised by this?" asked Mantis, in shock.

Shifu turned to him and said, "Used to be here when I was younger. Let us go up."

They all went up the steps and by the time they got there, they saw a brown and black spotted leopard-52 years of age, male, 5'9, 188 pounds, hazel eyes, wearing a vampire costume with a red shirt underneath it and some grey pants-greeting him as they went forth. Shifu went in front of him and said, "Masi Yu."

Masi looked at him and recognized his old friend. He lets out a chuckle and said, "Master Shifu, my old friend."

They bowed to each other and the others bowed back as well and he said, "These your students?"

"Yes, you may have heard of The Furious Five and of course the Dragon Warrior." Shifu said, introducing them.

Masi took a look at Po and he has never seen a giant panda before, which adds to his shock value and he asked, "He's the Dragon Warrior?"

Shifu sighed heavily, covered his face and said, "Unfortunately, yes."

Po rolled his eyes at that comment and tried to shake it off for a bit and Masi came by and told him, "You're not what I expected when I first heard of you."

"I get that a lot." Po replied.

"But...I see that you are very skilled and very disciplined. Shifu must've worked you harder, huh?"

"Yeah, he did." he said, with a chuckle.

"Well, it is an honor to have you here in my palace."

Masi noticed Musaki from behind and he went over to him and asked, "You with them?"

Musaki looked up at him and replied, "Yes, sir."

Masi chuckled and then he took a look in his face and noticed something very familiar. He asked, "Have we met before? You seem kinda familiar."

"Uh...not that I can recall."

"Is your father's name...Sakamoto?"

"Yeah."

Musaki did not know that he would actually know his own father and Masi said, "I used to know his father a long time ago."

That made him surprised that he knows his grandfather and he asked, "Oak Sung?"

"Yes, that's him. You must Oak Sung's grandson, Xing-Fu."

"Um...yeah that's me."

Then, he notices his friends behind him and asked, "Who are they?"

"That's my twin brother, Zeke and those are my friends; Arizona, Kazuo, Ruiz and Shing."

"Hey, nice to meet you sir." Shing said.

"Seeing you all here is pleasurable enough." he said, with a smile and a bow.

He then turns his attention to Shifu and he said, "Welcome to our Halloween party. I hope you all have a great time here and I thank you all for attending."

Shifu bows to him, chuckled and said, "It is an honor to meet you, old friend."

They entered the house and when they got to the forefront of it, it was a ginormous festival filled with tons of decorations, color and people just having fun. Everyone took a minute to look up and said, "Wow."

Po couldn't contain himself to savor the excitement of this party and he jumped up and down a little and said, "This is gonna be freakin' awesome."

Crane puts his wing on his shoulder and said, "Easy, Po. Try not to make yourself too excited."

"I can't help it! Seeing this has put me in overdrive!"

Shifu grabbed his pinky and he said, in a stern voice, "Contain yourself, panda. I don't want your hyper behavior be the cause of this party."

"Aw, come on."

Musaki and Arizona took a huge look around this entire party and they see that everyone's getting into the halloween spirit. For Arizona, he's never seen anything like this before and he's a little skeptical about how it might turn out because he's never been in any places before.

Musaki sensed that Arizona was a little nervous about this and he asked, "So...how do you like it?"

"Well...I'm not sure yet."

"Hey, don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

Despite Arizona's hesitations, he was willing to do anything he can to have some fun for the first time. Suddenly, they hear some music playing and everyone's getting ready to dance. Musaki knew it's the perfect time to do some dancing and he went on stage and showed off a couple of his dancing skills, which pretty much attracted a crowd.

He went with his traditional break-dancing/kung-fu combination mixture and made the entire crowd go bananas over his moves. He did a backflip with a mixture of his training skills and that impressed everyone, including Arizona.

He had the urge to get on stage and plan to do a dance-off with him and he went up the stage and showed off a couple of his moves. He did a backflip, breakdance and a twist-spin combo, which made the crowd go more crazier.

Musaki could see that Arizona has got some of the moves, but wants to top those and he went all out and did it harder than ever and Arizona showed him off with several moves of his own and wiped Musaki off the floor with them.

Then, they both danced together and as soon as the music ends, the crowd let out a loud cheer for both of them and they got off the stage and everyone was excited for them, including most of the Five.

Crane's beak dropped in shock and he looked at them and thought to himself, 'How did they do these things?'

Po went over to them, with a super-grin on his face and exclaimed, "You guys were awesome! I loved how you just danced and then you guys were like..."

Po tried to re-enact the moves Musaki and Arizona made, which prompted them to think his version was slightly lame. They looked at each other and Arizona said, "There's a difference-our bellies don't jiggle as yours."

Musaki starts laughing and Arizona gives him a high-five and Po rolled his eyes at them and said, "You will feel the curse of awesomeness!"

"What curse? The only curse you have is having mounds of toilet paper in your face."

Musaki exclaims and said, "Hilarious!"

"I'm two for two!"

Later on, Shing, Kazuo and Ruiz met with some other partygoers who were playing bobbing for apples and Shing was getting the most apples while Ruiz had only two apples in his mouth.

He takes them out of his mouth, looks at Shing and asked, "How'd you get so better at this?"

Shing sets down the apples and asked, "Quick practice."

"For only 3 minutes!"

"You learn quick."

Kazuo started cheering for Shing and plans to bob for apples himself, but he accidently slipped and fell down on the water and while underwter, he sees a couple of apples all around and swims around to beat his lion brother's record and when he reached the surface, Shing was surprised to see that Kazuo had only 7 apples on his hands.

Both Shing and Ruiz looked at Kazuo in shock as he carried the apples out of there and he told them, "Good game."

They looked at each other and Ruiz only said, "Man, we got smoked that fast."

Later on, someone noticed Zeke's costume and an antelope came towards him and he asked, "Wanna head to the stage?"

Zeke seemed very confused on this and didn't know if he was talking to him or someone else. When he looked around, there was no one there and he asked, "Who, me?"

"Yes. Your costume...is definitely the most festive I've ever seen."

"Thanks."

He persuaded Zeke to come on stage and suddenly, he sees Arizona and Musaki standing there and he asked, "Wht are you guys doing here?"

"We're the 'finalists' to see who has the better costume for halloween." Musaki answered.

"So you guys are finalists?"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird."

Then, the antelope comes on the stage and he announced everyone who's got the better costume. He called Zeke first and he showed his king costume and everyone in the crowd seemed really amazed by his look. Zek smiled a little and did a king pose which made most of the girls swoon, in which he finds it very powerful to have them under his spell.

He calls Musaki next to show off his Japanese robe with the straw hat and everyone seemed to like this costume more and that everyone's respecting his Japanese heritage, which seemed kinda weird for him but okay with it anyway. He bows to them, takes off his hat and gives them a bow and puts it back on and heads back.

And Arizona is called with his samurai costume and everyone in the crowd cheered for him, thinking that's the better costume. He does his samurai moves with his plastic sword and a huge mound of cheers and applause came over him. Musaki actually felt as if Arizona is really having fun and that's what he liked to see.

The antelope called them all in to see which one has the audiences' approval. With Zeke, a very sophisticated applause and cheers for him and with Musaki, louder cheers for his costume and for Arizona, extra loud cheers and applause for his costume.

The antelope chuckled and said, "Well, looks like Arizona's costume takes the cake!"

Arizona didn't know what was happening, but he quickly discovered that his costume stood out from all the rest. Musaki and Zeke cheered for Arizona and he quickly embraced the victory of that costume win.

Soon enough, the Five, Po and Shifu cheered for Arizona's victorious win as did Musaki and Zeke's efforts. Shifu was the most happiesy of them and he said, "All three of you have impressed yourselves with your costumes. Don't know why, but it's still honorable."

"Your costumes really rock!" Po shouted.

"I gotta say, you do have a sense of style, you three." Viper said.

"Thanks." Musaki added.

"It was nothing." Arizona said, laughing.

Musaki then discovers that Arizona started laughing and he asked, "What is that on your face?"

"What?"

"That's a smile, wasn't it?"

Arizona couldn't hide it because he was smiling and he admitted, "Yeah, I guess I'm having fun."

"Dude, you're having the best time of your life. You may have missed out a couple of years, but once you experience what it's like, you'll definitely feel like you're having fun."

"I guess so."

Just then, Musaki and Arizona were ready to conquer the stage again, because this time, they were performing something. As the music plays, they started dancing and everything and Musaki was the first one to sing along.

_You ready?  
>Woo! Here we go<em>

Life is just a party so come as you are  
>Dress it up or dress it down never forget your guitar, yeah<p>

_Arizona: Just be courageous  
>This style's contagious<br>Everyone can rock out like a superstar_

_Both: Let's get crazy!  
>Get up and dance<br>Take a swing, do your thing  
>It's worth taking a chance<br>Let's get crazy!  
>Yeah, just kick up your heels<br>On the south, time to shout  
>Always keeping it real<br>Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy)_

Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile  
>Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts<p>

_Arizona: You see me on the cover of a magazine (remember)  
>Things are always different then the way that they seem, ha<em>

_Musaki: It's an invitation, to every nation  
>Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make a scene<em>

_Both: Let's get crazy!  
>Get up and dance<br>Take a swing, do your thing  
>It's worth taking a chance<br>Let's get crazy!  
>Yeah, just kick up your heels<br>On the south, time to shout  
>Always keeping it real<br>Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy) (crazy)_

La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la<br>Oh, oh, oh

Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile  
>Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts<p>

Let's get crazy!  
>Get up and dance<br>Take a swing, do your thing  
>It's worth taking a chance<br>Let's get crazy! (crazy)  
>Turn the music up loud<br>Nows the time, to unwind  
>Get yourself in the crowd<br>Let's get crazy! (crazy)

Feel the fun, just begun  
>Come on dance everyone<br>(Let's get crazy!)  
>It's an invitation<br>To every nation

Oh, oh, yeah  
>Oh, oh, yeah<p>

(Let's get crazy!) Crazy!  
>(Get up and dance)<br>Take swing, do your thing  
>It's worth taking a chance<br>Let's get crazy!  
>Yeah, just kick up your heels<br>Don't miss out, time to shout  
>Always keeping it real<br>Let's get crazy!

Everyone cheered and applauded for both of them and another dance song started playing and they jumped out of the stage and everyone in the entire party danced like crazy. That's when Musaki knew that Arizona is having mounds of fun on his first Halloween party.

He, along with the Five, Po, Shifu, Kazuo, Shing, Ruiz, Zeke and Arizona all got together and danced with each other, just having fun with each other.

Later that night, they went back home and Arizona sat on the Sacred Peach Tree, just feeling happy that this actually happened and he he really had a lot of fun and for once, all those memories of Dai Ling slowly started to be forgotten.

"Hey, what's up?"

Arizona turned around and he sees Musaki, still got his straw hat on and he sat down next to him and they exchanged laughter with each other.

Arizona sighs happily and Musaki could see that he had some fun. He said, "Someone's been having fun tonight."

"I've never had this much fun in...my whole life. I've always been locked away in that tower at Kong Wolf City under Dai Ling's demands, so I miss out on pretty much everything. And now...all that's changed. Even when I came back here, I just looked at my costume and then asked myself, 'Did that really happen?' It's like...wow." Arizona explained.

"I understand what you're saying. I felt the same way when I had my first halloween party when I got adopted here and if it wasn't for them, I'd still be missing out. Just take in the experience and I'm really glad that you had fun for your first time." Musaki said.

Arizona felt like he owed it all to Musaki for getting him out of the darkness of his past and move forward to a better life. He said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Talking me into going to this party. I almost wanted to talk myself out of it, but I didn't want to because I don't wanna miss out on anything like I used to every year."

Musaki pats his back and he said, "It's only beginning. Tomorrow's halloween and there might be trick-or-treaters. Who knows, maybe we can hang out with Max."

Arizona quickly looked at him and he felt super happy about this and he said, "I actually can't wait for tomorrow."

"I figured you'd be cool with it."

* * *

><p><em>Was that awesome or what? The song was 'Let's Get Crazy' from Hannah Montana. So, Arizona's first halloween party and he's finally having fun after being in seclusion by Dai Ling for several years. Next chapter, it's halloween night! How will they celebrate October 31st? You'll have to find out.<em>

_For most who don't know who Arizona is, read his debut appearance in the fic, 'Dark Side of the Moon'.  
><em>


	4. Trick or Treating

And this is where Arizona and Musaki goes trick-or-treating for the first time. Let me know if this will be crazy funny.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Trick-or-Treating<p>

October 31st: Halloween Night

Nightfall comes at the Valley of Peace and all the leaves were falling down on each tree and soon enough, the entire valley was flooded with mounds of Halloween decorations for trick-or-treating.

At the Jade Palace, the kung-fu masters were completely ready for halloween night after the halloween party that occured and Musaki and Arizona were about to head over to Mako's place to see if they're up for trick-or-treating.

As soon as they arrived, they see Cody, Tsunami and Samurai coming out alongside Crash, Bang, Tae Kwon Do, Logan and Max to get ready for trick-or-treating. Soon enough, Samurai was the first one to see them coming in and he said, "Hey, what's up guys?"

"Not much. We just thought we might be able to join you guys." Musaki added.

"That's cool. We might need someone to tag-a-long with us." Cody said.

Arizona sees Max coming in and he immediately said 'hi' to him and just hugged each other for a while. Arizona than asked, "How's my best buddy?"

Max chuckled and replied, "Great. You coming with us?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Sweet!"

Crash looks at Musaki and asked, "Sounds like they're really good friends."

"Well hey, it's a good start." Musaki said, smiling.

"All right, you guys ready?" asked Cody, rubbing his paws with anticipation.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Let's get some candy!"

They went around the villages where mounds of candy are given and in every village, the kids were completely lit up when every candy is in their bag. Musaki, Arizona and Max were mostly the ones that had the most candy as well as they others as well.

Max told them, "You guys are really good at trick-or-treating."

"It's our first time just going out with you guys and now I see what it's like." Musaki added.

They caught up with Cody, Samurai, Tsunami, Logan, Crash, Tae Kwon Do and Bang with bags full of candy everywhere. Their jaws dropped when they saw it and they let out a collective 'Whoa...'

"Man, I'll be honest. This is an awesome way to start off my 22nd birthday." Cody said, taking a deep breath.

"You're 22?" asked Musaki.

"Yep. Today's my birthday."

"Happy birthday, Codes."

"Thanks. After this, me, Tsunami and Samurai are heading to a party just to celebrate it. You guys wanna come?"

"It depends on how long it'll be." Arizona added.

"Well, my dad extended my curfew to like 12:30, so that's when the party will end, but you guys can stay until like 10:00 or 9:30."

"Okay, as long as they don't have-"

"Oh, don't worry. My dad has that covered. He knows that I'm a responsible son so there's no problems."

Tsunami scoffed at Cody and said, "Responsible...yeah, right."

"Oh, come on. It's not my fault you have to stay until at least 11:30."

"I bet it must suck being the oldest."

All of a sudden, Logan looks around and he sees someone in a ridiculous costume, only to find that it's the Dragon Warrior. He gasped and asked the others, "Is that...Po in a baby costume?"

That obviously caught their attention and they quickly turned around and to their surprise, it was Po in a baby costume. Musaki could not believe his eyes to see the Dragon Warrior in that costume and he said, "And I thought Tigress had a ridiculous costume every year."

"But this is a big mess." Tsunami added.

"Big is an understatement."

Po had on a big baby costume with a diaper and a hoodie while Tigress had on a sorcerer's outfit and she never figured that the Dragon Warrior would wear something like that, but she couldn't help but look and laugh a little bit. She then told him, "You look cute in that outfit, Po."

Po turned red on his cheeks for embarassment and he said, "Can't believe dad talked me into wearing this outfit."

"Neither could I, but you look very handsome."

Po smiled a little and he said, "Well, I hope no one notices this."

And to his surprise, Musaki walks past him, snickering and Arizona tried to hold his laughter while Musaki's cousins started laughing hysterically, which caused Po to hide himself from ever seeing this costume.

"Nice costume, Dragon Warrior. Did you leave your binky at home?" asked Logan.

Po started blushing again and said, in an embarassing tone, "Guys...my dad wanted me to wear it."

"Why, your daddy didn't want you to go pee-pee in your diapies?" asked Samurai, in a baby voice.

Musaki and Arizona suddenly burst out laughing hysterically at Samurai's comment and they high-fived him for it. Po sighs heavily and said, "I didn't want to wear it in this first place. I knew I would look stupid in this."

"Nah, you going out in public wearing that is stupid." Arizona added.

Tigress scoffs at him and said, "Give him a break. We're just gonna go back to his place and change him a different costume."

Po sighs in relief and said, "But at least we got some candy. How awesome is that?"

As they were walking back, Po was totally unaware that the diaper slid off and dropped to the ground. Musaki and Arizona looked at Po's butt cheeks and they looked at each other with a stunned expression and they started snickering and Arizona asked, "Should we tell him?"

"Nah, he'll find out eventually." Musaki added.

The only person who noticed was Tigress and she was completely shocked to see his buttocks and Po noticed her staring at him and he asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Po...where's your 'diaper'?" she asked.

Po looked down and notices that he almost walked back to the noodle shop naked and he groaned of embarassment, knowing that someone might've peeked at him. Musaki quickly got his sheet and gave it back to him and said, "Man, I'll never look at you the same way again."

"Yeah, I'd be so embarassed." Arizona added.

Po puts them back on and he pleaded to Tigress, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise." she answered.

"Pinkie promise?"

Po lifts his pinky finger and Tigress did the same too and they went back to the noodle shop, unaware that his butt crack was showing.

Minutes later, Po came out with a different costume-a vampire costume and resumed trick-or-treating. To his surprise, the Five joined in as well to participate in this with different costumes.

They totally noticed Po's change of costume and Monkey was the first one to say, "From fat baby to scary vampire."

Po glared at Monkey about the last costume and he said, "Let's not get into that, please."

"Now that is a costume." Crane added.

"Let's get some candy, guys!"

Tigress looked at Po and she said, "This is a lot of fun, I have to admit."

"Yeah. Like I said, the hardcore can learn a few things from the Dragon Warrior." Po added.

Musaki and Arizona noticed Po had changed costumes and Musaki said, "Better costume than that baby costume."

"I still can't stop laughing at that. He looked ridiculous." Tae Kwon Do said, laughing.

"All right, guys. We got every ounce of candy. After you guys eat some, you need to sleep early." Cody said.

The kids started groaning and Crash asked, "Why do we need to go to bed early?"

"Let's not forget that moment where you and Bang kept yourselves up all night, jumping across the beds."

Bang scoffed and said, "It was only one night! And Crash kept me up!"

"Because we weren't that tired!"

"Not to mention, you made Samurai pee his pants."

"Oh yeah, that was pretty funny." Bang added.

Samurai blushed of embarassment and he told Cody, "You're not supposed to bring that up."

"You know what I mean."

"Good night, guys." Musaki added.

"Night." his cousins said.

Arizona got down to Max's level and he said, "See you later, little bro?"

"Sure thing, big bro." Max answered.

They did their knuckle-touch/handshake/hug thing and Arizona patted his head as Max went inside the house with his brothers, leaving Cody, Tsunami, Samurai, Musaki and Arizona standing there and Musaki asked, "What do we do now?"

"We party." Cody answered.

Arizona looked at Musaki and said, "Best halloween ever!"

"Glad you liked it." Musaki replied.

* * *

><p>And that is it! I'll post a new fic on Arizona's new life pretty soon where he's struggling to fit in and adjust to a new life after images from his past continues to haunt him. The title isn a little unknown at the moment...that is if you guys can help me out. Think of one that fits Arizona really well and I'll use it soon. Till then, AniUniverse '05 saying Happy Halloween!<p> 


End file.
